


Coffee

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 5 | Coffee, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Just one more cup, Bernie promised herself, walking as quietly as she could to the coffee machine.-or-Late night musings of a soon-to-be coffee addict.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 5 - Coffee.





	Coffee

Just one more cup, Bernie promised herself, walking as quietly as she could to the coffee machine. She wasn't normally a fan of caffeinated drinks, but with one of Major Tom's notoriously trick-question filled practice exams tomorrow she had no other choice- it was stay up studying tonight or fail, and to do the former, she needed to stay awake.

So far, she had only had two cups, so this one would be her third. Not knowing what any of the fancy types meant, she was trying a new one each time, and now decided to go for an espresso.

**Author's Note:**

> short! again!
> 
> I think I'm getting the hang of at these drabble things, which is lucky because I can't seem to write anything longer in this universe at the moment...


End file.
